STCVE: First Strike
by GM Grantham
Summary: EPISODE 5.12: A few days after the events of Winds of Change, Part II, an envoy of UE ships lead by Enterprise and Columbia confront the justcompleted Romulan fleet in the Zeti Reticuli system.


**Star Trek: The Continuing Voyages of the Enterprise**

**A Virtual Season 5 Series**

By Ginamr

**Disclaimer:** Only new characters and plots are mine. The original characters belong to Paramount. I receive no monetary reward for my work; my only reward is the joy of creating.

**Author's Note:**

And I know I keep changing which canon details I'm including. I might start to break a bit more from canon from here on out if it becomes necessary to maintain an audience. So, for now, I'm throwing out the fact from TATV that Trip and T'Pol ended their romantic relationship after _Terra Prime._

Sorry this one took a bit longer…kind of got stuck on it. But in the end, I prevailed over my writer's block!!

----------

Last Time on **Star Trek: Enterprise..._Winds of Change, Part II_**

_

* * *

_

**5.12—_First Strike_**

-----------------

PLAY INTRO

-----------------

**Enterprise_—Main Engineering_**

**_October 25th, 2155--0957 hours_**

The sounds of whispered conversation and consultation were drowned out in the large room by the loud thrums of heavy machinery. Trip frowned, pulling the wires out to inspect them closer. He sighed, sliding himself out of the juncture. "Anna, another 3 capacitors for junction 3-B-Alpha," he called over the pandemonium.

Across the room, Hess nodded and balanced herself on one crutch while she entered the part number into the pad. "Anything else for that junction?" she yelled back.

He dove in yet again and examined the circuitry. His brow furrowed slightly. "And an electrical phase coil," he shouted

Trip looked up when he heard the doors to Engineering open and saw Archer striding toward him, dodging several crewmen who were rushing about looking for parts.

"How can you hear anything in here, much less me coming in?" he shouted.

Trip grinned and shrugged. "Maybe I'm just used to it," he yelled back.

Archer hesitated, looking ready to comment. He shook his head, seemingly deciding to let the matter slide. "So how are the repairs coming?" he shouted.

Trip paused and motioned for Archer to follow him to a quieter section of the room. He stopped and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's pretty bad, Cap'n."

Archer closed his eyes, massaging his temples. "How long?"

Trip paused. "Seven days…Five if we work 'round the clock."

The two men heard a loud crash and turned, seeing Hess sprawled on the floor, grimacing as she tried to stand. "Watch where you're going, Alex!"

Trip rushed forward, helping her to her feet while Archer picked up her crutches, returning them to her.

"Are you all right?" Trip asked, concerned.

She winced, nodding. "I think so."

He sighed in relief and relaxed his grip slightly on her arm. "Good. Now I want you to go back to your quarters and rest that leg."

She frowned, her brow furrowing. "But…"

Trip stiffened slightly, his expression becoming serious. "No buts, Lieutenant. Move it. I'll make it an order if I have to." Sighing, she turned and moved to exit Engineering. Trip watched her, shaking his head. "She's been puttin' on a face all mornin'."

Archer paused. "_Columbia_ and the rest of the fleet are sending over some extra hands."

Trip stared at his feet for several moments, his expression troubled, before nodding in acknowledgement. "Good. Then maybe we can shave another day off that repair time estimate."

Archer nodded. "The sooner we confront the Romulan fleet, the better. They already probably outnumber us." A moment of silence passed between them. "Keep me posted."

-----------------

**Enterprise—_Archer's Ready Room_**

**_October 26th, 2155--1301 hours_**

Trip sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Damn, Cap'n. Two days? I don't know if we can pull off THAT much of a miracle."

Archer stared at the pad in his hand for a moment before closing his eyes. "I know, Trip. But the reports say that the Romulans already have at least ten of their ships completed. Who knows how many more they'll be able to finish before the repairs are complete? We need to catch them off guard and at their weakest. To do that, we need to be ready to attack in two days."

Trip shook his head. "Two days is askin' an awful lot. I don't know if we can get things runnin' even close to peak in two days."

Massaging his temples, Archer nodded. "Do everything you can. Whether we're running at peak or not, we need to attack."

Trip paused. "I might be able ta give you 95 percent if ya can give me three days."

Archer grinned wryly. "Well, I suppose getting shot in the foot is better than getting shot in the gut." He looked up. "Three days, Commander."

Trip nodded, grinning. "I won't let ya down, sir."

Archer's lips turned up in a smile. "I know you won't, Trip. I know you won't."

-----------------

**Enterprise—_Engineering_**

**_October 26th, 2155--1401 hours_**

Trip frowned, tugging hard at the coil. It just refused to come lose. He tugged harder and his grip slipped, causing him to go flying backwards and land hard on his ass. Letting loose a string of curses, he wiped his hands on the rag he was holding. With a sigh, he stuck his head back into the opening, looking for a way to loosen the coil a bit. A sudden awareness of someone behind him startled him and with a yelp of surprise, he banged his head on the edge of the opening.

"I have just finished with my shift on the bridge and thought you might require assistance…"

Trip rubbed the back of his head, wincing as his fingers grazed over a growing lump. "Damn, T'Pol! Don't do that! Ya scared me out of my wits."

"I apologize," she said. "I thought that you were aware of my presence."

He grimaced. "Before I hit my head, yeah. But not before ya were standin' right behind me," he muttered.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Then it would seem the shielding methods are becoming more efficient." She knelt next to him and examined the bump on the back of his head, touching her fingers tenderly to the injury. When he sucked in a quiet breath, she removed them. "We should get you to Sickbay. You may have a concussion."

He shook his head. "Naw. Just a little bump ta the head. I'm alright, really." However, as he tried to stand, he was overcome with a wave of dizziness. He slowly slid back down to the floor, his eyes closed tightly. "Whoa."

"Trip…" T'Pol began sternly.

He sighed. "All right, all right."

He attempted to stand again, but this time more slowly. Securing her arm around his waist, T'Pol helped him toward Sickbay.

-----------------

**Enterprise—_Trip's Quarters_**

_**October 26th, 2155--2201 hours**_

Trip closed his eyes, sighing as T'Pol pressed her thumbs into the neural nodes in his back. The tension in his muscles melted away and he found himself getting sleepy.

"Is your head all right?"

Opening one eye, Trip grinned. "It's fine. No concussion at least. Still a bit tender, though." To his surprise, he felt a pair of soft, full lips brush against the bump on the back of his head and he laughed, the sound rich and uplifting. "It's feelin' even better now."

He turned over and sighed, pulling her tightly against him. His arms wrapped around her waist, his hands brushing over the backs of her legs, his expression tender. Her hands rested on his chest, her gaze locked with his.

"You're my everything. You know that?" he said

She nodded, cupping his cheek. "Yes, I do. As are you mine."

With a sigh, he brushed his lips against hers and closed his eyes, his breathing slowing and deepening as she brushed a lock of hair gently from his temple.

-----------------

**Kesik—_Captain's Mess_**

**_Stardate 215510.27--1232 hours_**

Radaik grinned, leaning forward. "My dear Vrih…imagine being able to avenge the death of your wife, Llaiir. Is losing your commission not a worthy price?"

Captain Vrih paused, the glass of ale halfway to his lips. "And be banished from what I have left of my family? Never see my sons and daughters again?"

"My dearest friend, our people will decorate us as heroes for destroying the Humans' flagship!" Radaik urged.

Vrih laughed heartily. "It's madness, Radaik. You know that. They would sooner execute us for treason than proclaim us heroes."

Radaik's nostrils flared angrily. "We WOULD be heroes!"

The smile slipped from Vrih's face and he shook his head, sighing. "You are still obsessed with avenging your sister's death."

Radaik snorted angrily. "I have every right to avenge her. If obsession is what it takes to do so, then so be it."

Again, the older man shook his head. "There's no honor in obsession."

Radaik stiffened. "Honor no longer matters to me. All that matters is making sure that those who killed her suffer."

Vrih stared hard at him. "What of your wife? Your daughter? Would you leave them without honour and protection while you chase revenge through the stars?"

Radaik grimaced, his mind bringing forth the memory of the goodbye he'd said to his daughter scant days ago.

----------------------------------

_He exited his six-year-old daughter's room, closing the door quietly. He turned, ready to walk away when he heard a little voice call "Rekkhai!" _

_Sighing, he turned back and opened the door. "What is it, little one?"_

_The little girl frowned. "Where are you going, Rekkhai?"_

_He paused. "It's all right, little one. I am just going to sleep."_

_She shook her head. "False words lack honor, Rekkhai. I heard nan'ha talking to Hru'hfirh Hanaj. You're going away again, aren't you?"_

_He nodded. "Yes."_

_She jumped immediately out of bed and rushed toward him, hugging his leg tightly. "Please don't go, Rekkhai! I had a bad dream last night that you died!" she sobbed._

_He knelt down, grasping his daughter's shoulders and looking into her eyes for a moment before hugging her tightly. As she cried into his shoulder, he buried his face in her hair, blinking back his own tears._

"_Everything will be all right, Saeihr. I'll be home bearing great honor very soon," he whispered._

_She shook her head. "No, Rekkhai! You'll die! I have a bad feeling in my middle."_

_He smiled weakly. "Shh. I'll come home, my little one. I promise."_

_She sniffed. "I love you, Rekkhai."_

_The tears rolled down his cheeks and his eyes closed. "I love you, too, my a'rhea."_

----------------------------------

Radaik sighed. "My daughter's honour has already been taken from her."

Vrih's eyebrows shot up. "Why, my friend, is she without honour?" When Radaik didn't answer, Vrih answered for him. "Because of your thirst for revenge. Your obsession to avenge the death of your sister has blinded you to what is most important…what is right in front of you. You would desert your wife and child to chase after a ghost?"

Radaik glared at him. "It is for my a'rhea and my e'lev that I hunt! I will not allow her first and last memories of independence to be rape at the hands of our enemy!"

Vrih frowned. "What man would rape a six-year-old girl?" He paused. "Stop this madness, Radaik, while your daughter still has a chance at a decent marriage."

Radaik glared at him. "I will not take the risk of the Humans tearing down our world and raping our wives and daughters! It ends here!" he said, banging a fist on the table.

Vrih stood, turning to leave the room. "You really are a mad fool, Radaik." With this, the man left the room.

Radaik stared after him, the anger building inside of him. If the old man wouldn't help him willingly, he'd just have to take the ship back by force.

-----------------

**Enterprise—_Archer's Ready Room_**

**_October 27th, 2155--1401 hours_**

Archer frowned. **When did Starfleet last hear from the _Voltaire_? **he asked. Erika Hernandez gazed back at him from the video screen.

**A week after _Enterprise_ left spacedock. Their last reported position was 3 parsecs outside of the Zeti Reticuli system, **she replied, sighing softly.

His eyebrows shot up. **What were they doing there? We didn't find out about the Romulan fleet until a couple days ago.**

She grinned wryly, clasping her hands together in front of her. **I have a feeling that the Admiral knows exactly what's going on, but has decided for some reason not to let us in on it.**

He tapped his fingers on his desk, brow furrowed in concentration. **Starfleet wouldn't purposely start a war.**

She paused. **You're right. They have enough trouble with Terra Prime sympathizers dying every other day.**

His frown deepened and he sighed. **That's still going on?**

**Yes. It's gotten worse since you left. I have a contact aboard the Boomer ship _Sanctuary_, Captain Alice Blackwell. She transports regularly between Vulcan and Earth. According to a communiqué she sent me five days ago the total fatality count is at 42.**

He whistled in stunned amazement. **That many? Things must be hellfire at Headquarters trying to prevent a public panic.**

She sighed. **It might be more by now; but at last report, they were working harder on making sure that that number didn't get any larger.**

The two sat in silence for a few moments, each contemplating the events of the last two weeks before Erika cleared her throat. **So how're the repairs coming along?**

He smiled.** With a little help, we should be at 95 percent efficiency in two days.**

She nodded. **I only hope it's enough. Even with the fleet of six ships, we're outnumbered.**

Sliding his free hand through his hair, tugging slightly, he sighed. **At least we're evenly matched technology-wise. **He paused. **I'll see you in 19 hours.**

Again, she nodded. **See you then.**

-----------------

**Enterprise—_Bridge_**

**_October 27th, 2155--1624 hours_**

Hoshi frowned slightly. "Incoming message, Captain. It's from the _Jhamel_."

"Put it through," Archer replied with a grin.

She nodded, entering a few commands. Moment's later, Shran's image appeared on the viewer.

**Shran, we weren't expecting you.**

Shran's lips turned up, his antennae twitching slightly. **I thought that perhaps you could use some assistance with your investigation.**

Archer paused. **We've been forced to put the investigation on hold for now. We've discovered a Romulan fleet under construction just .32 parsecs outside of the Zeti Reticuli system.**

Shran nodded. **We picked it up on long-range sensors a couple of hours ago on a survey of the system.**

Archer stood, his hands clasped behind his back, gritting his teeth behind his lips at the sharp pain in his lower back. **According to Lieutenant Reed's estimates, they'll have ten more ships built within nine days.**

Shran paused. **How many ships do you have on the way?**

**Including _Columbia_, seven, **Archer replied.

The Andorian inclined his head in approval. **Ambassador** **Soval's ship should be arriving within the hour.**

Archer's eyebrows shot up. **Well, then…it looks like we're not outnumbered after all. **

-----------------

**Enterprise—_Command Center_**

**_October 27th, 2155--1658 hours_**

Archer looked around at his officers as well as at Shran and Soval. "We stand on the brink of war. If we attack the Romulan fleet, there's no going back. Once we attack, we're committed to war. Given the alternatives, I agree with Starfleet. We have no choice. You all know your duties and you know what you have to do."

Soval paused, calmly stepping forward. "Captain, given the situation, I feel it essential to inform you of a matter which has been unjustly kept from Earth by the High Command." Archer's eyebrows shot up, giving Soval momentary pause. "Prior to your encounter with them in the mine field, the Rihannsu destroyed a Vulcan survey ship in orbit around ch'Rhian. I'm not entirely sure, but I believe the High Command disguised a covert mission as a survey mission."

Trip frowned. "Why would the High Command want ta spy on the Romulans?"

Soval gave him a tolerant look. "Naturally, because they believed they were a threat."

Archer waited for him to expand upon this statement. When he didn't, the captain frowned but restrained his curiosity, knowing that it was very unlikely that the Vulcan ambassador would expound any further upon his mystifying statement.

Archer's brow furrowed. "So…it was that survey ship that provoked the first attack?"

Soval hesitated. "As I've said, I do not know for certain. Perhaps there were earlier attacks on Vulcan ships that forced the High Command into action."

"So the Romulans' motive would be revenge?" Reed asked.

Soval paused before nodding. "I would not consider it beneath them to act so illogically. Those with emotion often act against those whom they blame for their troubles…no offense intended, of course, to you, Captain."

Archer grinned wryly, nodding. "None taken."

Tongue in cheek, Trip paused. "Back ta the matter at hand…what are we goin' ta do about this Romulan fleet?"

"I say we give them the fight that they seem to want…show them that we're not going to sit back and take it," Travis chimed in.

Trip smirked. "Can I take that to mean that you've got a tactical suggestion, Ensign?"

Travis grinned. "Yes, sir."

-----------------

**Kesik—_Bridge_**

**_Stardate 215510.28--0932 hours_**

"Stand down, Vrih."

The older man turned to find Radaik pointing a weapon directly at him. He looked around at his crew. None moved. "What are you waiting for? Stop him!"

Their features remained emotionless and they simply stared straight forward, impassive. Radaik chuckled. "You see, my friend? They want to avenge their dead loved ones. They're with me. I give you one last chance to join me."

Vrih stared hard at him. "Never!"

Radaik sighed. "It's a shame. You were such a dear friend. We were practically brothers."

Without a second thought, Radaik fired the weapon. The old man slumped over in the chair, his eyes wide with shock. Almost dismissively, Radaik pushed the body to the floor and took a seat in the chair. "Helm, change our heading to intercept the Earth ship, maximum speed. Aerv, inform the others in the fleet of the intercept coordinates."

A chorus of _"yes, _Captain"s rang through the bridge as the officers busied themselves with their tasks.

-----------------

**Enterprise—_Bridge_**

**_October 28th, 2155--1624 hours_**

Archer looked over at Reed. "Anything yet, Lieutenant?"

Reed shook his head. "No, sir. No ships approaching."

Archer frowned. "They should be here."

The bridge was silent for several moments. The air was thick from the tension amongst the bridge crew. Suddenly, a proximity alarm went off. "Sir! I've got eleven ships incoming! All of the signatures are Romulan!"

Archer turned to Hoshi and nodded. She picked up on the unspoken command and immediately had _Columbia_, the _Jhamel,_ and the _Sh'Ran_ on the comm.

**We're picking up eleven ships,**Archer reported. **Is everyone ready to execute the plan?**

"Receiving the go-ahead from _Columbia…_the _Jhamel…_the _Sh'Ran…_and the fleet commander of Taskforce 6," Hoshi replied.

**Prepare to initiate phase one of the Mayweather Maneuver. **

Travis smiled slightly at the name, shaking his head. "Reducing speed, sir."

"The lead Romulan ship has spotted us and is on an intercept course," Reed reported.

Archer nodded. **Columbia, initiate phase one.**

**Got it, **came Erika's voice over the comm.

"_Columbia, _the_ Jhamel _andthe_ Sh'Ran _are taking position, sir," Reed reported.

Archer nodded. **Initiating phase two.** He turned to Travis and the helmsman entered the commands into the console, knowing what the next order would be.

Travis nodded. "Course set and engaged, sir."

Moments later, they dropped to impulse in position. "Come on," Archer muttered. "Come get us."

There was a beep from the tactical station. "The lead ship and one of the smaller ships have changed course to intercept."

Archer nodded. "Signal the three rear ships to initiate phase three. Travis, evasive maneuvers."

Travis nodded, entering the commands into the console. Suddenly, the bridge shook violently and the crew grabbed either a console or a chair arm to keep from being flung to the deck. "Report!"

"Two ships aft! They're targeting our warp nacelles!"

Archer's features tightened slightly. "Bring us in behind them and aim for their main power conduits."

Travis nodded, everyone pressed into the seat by the inertia of the sudden braking. Once they were in position, Reed fired.

"Sir, one of the ships has been destroyed. The others are a bit busy," Reed reported with a smirk.

"Let's see if we can't get to them while they're distracted. Bring us about," Archer replied. Within moments, they were facing the ships head on. "Fire!"

One of the smaller ships exploded in a massive flare, taking one of the UE ships with it. Archer frowned. "What ship…?"

Reed looked up, his features tight. "The UES _Challenger_, sir."

Archer sat for a few moments in quiet contemplation, resisting the urge to enter the fray.

"Sir?!" Reed's voice brought him out of his contemplation and he looked over at the Lieutenant's station. "_Columbia_'s under attack. Orders?"

Archer opened his mouth, about to give the order to set an intercept course when suddenly the bridge shook violently.

"Sir, three ships aft and in close pursuit!" Reed reported.

Archer hesitated for a moment, the ship jerking left and then right. He sat torn between his instinct to help _Columbia_ and his Captaincy oath, which clearly stated that his first duty was to _his_ ship.

"Captain!" T'Pol shouted.

He gritted his teeth, giving the command he didn't really want to give. "Come about and aim for their engines."

Travis nodded. As they came about, Archer saw _Columbia_'s ongoing battle as two dots, one appearing to be taking heavy damage. His gaze remained on them, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. The voices of the others were muffled as he watched flare after flare expand outward from the ships.

His stiffened slightly, praying that the malicious flare hadn't been _Columbia_'s remains burning. Erika's face flashed through his mind's eye, followed by the explosion he'd just witnessed and he gripped the arms of his chair, willing the images away. He took a deep breath and relaxed his grip as he regained his composure.

"The lead ship is pulling out, Captain," Reed reported.

Archer's eyes narrowed and his lips tightened. "Set a pursuit course. Match their speed."

"Captain," Reed began, a warning in his voice. "_Columbia _is severely damaged. They might need our assistance."

Archer sat seething for a moment, his gaze still narrowed at the retreating ship on the screen. He sighed, his concern for Erika overriding his thirst for revenge, and relaxed slightly in his chair. "Set an intercept course for _Columbia._"

-----------------

**_Captain's Starlog_**

**_October 29th, 2155--1235 hours_**

Columbia_ and several of our other ships have taken damage from the battle. The Romulan fleet has disappeared from sensors. They're no doubt returning to their base of operations to do some repairs of their own. After reviewing the sensor logs from the battle, we've determined that we're two ships up, as we have eight ships remaining and the Romulan fleet has six. According to Commander Tucker's report, the repairs to _Enterprise_ should be complete within the hour._

-----------------

**Enterprise—_Bridge_**

_**October 29th, 21551400 hours** _

The ship shook violently as Archer exited his ready room, stumbling toward the chair in the middle of the bridge.

"Report!" he shouted, grabbing for something to hold on to as the deck tilted violently beneath his feet.

Reed scanned the tactical readouts, smirking slightly. "Five ships, sir."

Five ships. They stood a significant chance. "Fire at the lead ship and knock out their weapons."

There was a moment of silence. The only sign of the battle going on around them was the deck shuddering beneath their feet as Reed executed the order.

Reed shook his head, frowning as panels and consoles exploded in bursts of flame around them. "No effect, sir! It didn't penetrate their shields!"

The bridge tipped dangerously forward, nearly flipping T'Pol over her console. She landed on the deck with a harsh _thud_, fighting back a cry of surprise and pain as her shoulder collided roughly with the deck, dislocating the joint. She sat up, gripping the tender wound as a spike of sharp discomfort shot through her arm. Pulling the shoulder of her uniform away with her hand, she noticed a gash marring the skin and a small amount of green blood beginning to flow from the wound.

"T'Pol!" Archer shouted, concerned.

She grabbed a nearby console with her uninjured hand, attempting to stand even as the deck beneath their feet shuddered ominously. "I'm fine, Captain."

In the seconds that had passed as he'd watched T'Pol lying on the deck, clearly hurt, time had slowed. That brief interlude had passed, and the world now reeled before him as though someone had somehow sped up his internal clock. His mind raced as he shouted orders to Travis, resulting in several near misses that would have destroyed the warp nacelles and left them a sitting duck. It was neither the time nor the place to be an open target. They were in enough danger even while moving and dodging enemy fire.

In the space of a half an hour, two ships from their side as well as three Romulan warbirds had been lost. Even worse, both _Enterprise _and _Columbia_ were taking heavy damage despite the attempts of the rest of the fleet to protect them. Both ships were now reduced to impulse speed and had only two forward phase cannons left.

"Report!"

Reed gripped the console in front of him tightly, concentrating hard on the tactical readouts, his brow furrowed. "Hull plating is down to fifteen percent! Getting reports of hull breaches on B deck, D deck, and E Deck near Engineering! We've taken heavy damage to the port nacelle!"

Archer's lips tightened and he opened his mouth to order the fleet to pull back.

Reed frowned. "Sir, the lead ship is withdrawing."

Archer nodded. "Keep us on full alert, Lieutenant, just in case. Hoshi, get damage reports from the other ships as well as from the various departments here on _Enterprise_."

The bridge was silent save for a quiet sizzling near Reed's console, which went unnoticed by all except T'Pol. She stiffened slightly and turned her attention toward the tactical console. The sizzling grew louder, enveloping her senses. The rest of the world, with the exception of her rapid heart beat and the sizzling, faded. Instantly, alarm bells went off inside her head.

"Lieutenant Reed!" she shouted, sprinting toward him. It all seemed to happen in slow motion for her as she pushed him out of the way moments before the console exploded.

In shock, Reed fell to the floor, unmoving for a moment as his normally sharp mind attempted to discern what had just happened. Once he'd regained his senses, he immediately sought T'Pol. She lay unconscious beside him, the only visible damage being minor burns to her face and exposed neck and her eyebrows singed a great deal from the explosion. As Archer and Hoshi rushed forward, Reed placed two fingers to her throat, checking for a pulse, a sigh of relief passing his lips when he found a weak one.

"Hoshi!" Reed shouted. "Tell Phlox we have a medical emergency!"

She nodded, entering the commands hurriedly and relaying the message.

"He's on his way," she replied.

Reed nodded, returning his attention to the unconscious Vulcan. She should have been dead. He didn't know how she was alive, but he thanked any and all Gods for that small mercy. Archer knelt beside him, a slightly pained expression on his face.

"She's alive, sir. Barely, but she's alive."

Archer's features relaxed and Reed noticed the moisture in the corner of the older man's eyes. The shock was at last wearing off, and though he was still greatly numb on the inside, the realization struck Reed like a bolt of lighting. She'd just saved his life.

**TBC...**

* * *


End file.
